Off the Clock
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: On the clock Mike is his associate, off it he is his boyfriend, it might be a good idea for people to know that because Harvey is very protective of his Puppy! Harvey/Mike SLASH


**A/N – Hey y'all! Well this is a new one, I have never written for Suits before so please be nice! I adore the show so much, I love so many of the characters, there is only one character I can't stand but we won't dwell! Anyway Mike/Harvey has to be one of the best relationships on TV at the moment and as my brain is hard wired for slash that's where it went! Anyway I have had this idea floating around in my head for a bit and I wanted to test it out. **

On the Clock 

Harvey was convinced by the time he got home tonight he will have worn his teeth down to nubs, the amount of grinding he'd had to do to stop himself saying something that would ruin this deal. All day he had been in the company of possible the most horrible man he had ever had the misfortune to meet and he included Louis in that. Albert Barnes was the owner of some massive firm on Wall Street and were about to close a deal that would earn the law firm north of twenty five million and between the hours of nine am and seven pm, if he wanted to keep his job Harvey had to remember that despite the fact he would like nothing better than to punch the rat faced man that was currently sat opposite him.

The second Harvey had saw him for some reason he knew that he was going to dislike this man but he didn't know just how he would come to hate him until they along with Jessica had been in his office on the day that the deal was going to be signed, for some reason Barnes had, up until now not met Mike until the young man strode into the corner office, the contract hot of the print in his hands, he handed it to Harvey who in turn introduced the two of them,

"Mike, this is Albert Barnes." He said, gesturing between the two of them as Mike walked forward to shake the out stretched hand of the man,

"Albert, this is my associate, Mike Ross." Mike was giving Barnes his usual thousand watt smile that make Harvey's stomach flip, not that he ever admitted that to anyone accept Mike but Barnes' face reminded stone cold not that Mike seemed to mind as he excused himself, he had a client of his own down the hall, finally Harvey was trusting him on major cases alone, even if he did still have to do his boss/boyfriend's leg work. Harvey gazed after Mike for a few moments, watching as he leaned over the workstation to whisper something to Donna, which made her grin, it also gave Harvey a perfect view of his ass so it all worked out, he was so away with his thoughts that he almost missed what the man across from him said,

"I don't like him." Harvey was shocked, surely he couldn't mean Mike? Everyone loved Mike, even his mom who had never deemed anyone worthy of her baby. Jessica's eyes flashed over to him, she knew how protective he was of Mike.

"What? You mean Mike?"

"Yeah he just has that look, can't trust him."

"And why exactly is that?" Harvey demanded, automatically going on the defence.

"His eyes are too close together and he smiles too much." 'Oh hell no!' Harvey thought, he was not going to start of what was possibly Puppy's best physical feature. Not realising just how deep a hole he was digging himself Barnes continued,

"Also when we walked in he was talking to the red head, I heard him say he was getting read for a 'hot date with his boyfriend'." True, Mike had said that as they walked past him and Donna, it was purely for Harvey's benefit.

"You don't want, you know, _that _kind working for you." Jessica could now tell that Harvey was ready to snap at any moment so she distracted,

"How about we sign on the dotted line then?" she asked, extending a pen towards him, Barnes took it and scribbled his name on one of the lines before turning it around towards Harvey who was still having trouble believing what he had just heard. Taking the pen he wrote his name in elegant script though quite how he managed it he will never know as he was gripping the pen so hard his finger tips were white.

Once the ink was dry Jessica, like she knew what was coming asked,

"This contract, there is no way out of it for five years right?"

"Yes, Mike drew it up so it is water tight." If Barnes found the question strange he didn't show it he just drained his glass and just as it hit seven o'clock he stood up, shook hands with Jessica and then held his hand out to Harvey who just smirked, he wasn't a violent person but when it came to Mike that was like sticking a white hot poker into a raw nerve. Before Barnes even knew what was happening the lawyers fist had made contact with his jaw, he stumbled back and fell on to his seat, hand clamped over the rapidly swelling area,

"What the hell? Is this about _him_?" he questioned, brandishing an arm at the door that Mike had left via not too long ago.

"He is just an associate!"

"First of all he isn't _just _an associate, he is _my_ associate and that's on the clock, off it he's my boyfriend." Harvey practically snarled before turning on his heel and marching out of the office, high fiving Donna on his way out.

**A/N – There we are! Wow that was written in about forty minuets after twenty hours without sleep! This idea has been in my head for about a week so I thought I would start my Suits fiction off with this! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**Xxx **


End file.
